ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trust: Bastok
Category:QuestsCategory:Bastok QuestsCategory:Trust Blue institute card |reward= Bastok Trust permit Trust: Naji Optional portions: Trust: Ayame Trust: Volker Trust: Iron Eater |previous= |next= Bundle of half-inscribed scrolls | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *Travel to (K-7) Port Bastok and speak to Clarion Star to activate quest and receive a Blue institute card. *Travel to (J-8) in the Metalworks and speak with Naji for a cutscene and Trust: Naji. **If this is not your first Trust spell, you will also receive the Bastok Trust permit and complete the quest at this point. **If this is your first Trust spell, cast Trust: Naji in either North Gustaberg or South Gustaberg, then return to Naji in the Metalworks to complete the quest and receive the Bastok Trust permit Trust: Ayame *Once you are Rank 3 or higher in any nation, go to (K-7) in Metalworks and speak with Ayame to learn Trust: Ayame. Trust: Volker *Once you are Rank 6 or higher in any nation, enter the Aide's Office and talk to Lucius at (J-9) of the Metalworks to learn Trust: Volker. Trust: Iron Eater *After learning Trust: Naji, Trust: Ayame, and Trust: Volker, speak to Iron Eater in Metalworks' Presidential Building to learn Trust: Iron Eater. References *Naji makes references to the following quests/missions if you have completed them: **The Emissary: mentions your role in a recon mission to San d'Oria and Windurst **The Doorman: mentions reforging a sword and giving you an axe **Light of Judgment: mentions Aht Urhgan **Also may mention your victory over him in chocobo racing *Ayame makes references to the following quests/missions if you have completed them: **Ayame and Kaede: mentions Kaede **True Strength: mentions Huu Xalmo the Savage **The Three Kingdoms (Bastok) or Journey to Bastok (must choose the path that leads to a confrontation with the Dark Dragon in Waughroon Shrine): mentions a dragon in Waughroon Shrine **Light of Judgment: mentions Aht Urhgan **The Pirate's Cove: mentions Norg and the underbelly of Bastok **Where Two Paths Converge: mentions Volker *Volker makes references to the following quests/missions if you have completed them: **Attaining Rank 6: mentions how you defeated the Shadow Lord **Enter the Talekeeper : mentions Werei's dissatisfaction with Volker's promotion to Captain of the Mythril Musketeers ***Nowhere in Enter the Talekeeper does Werei express any hard feelings towards Volker. The information may come from elsewhere but need Rank 9 to witness this. **Blade of Darkness: mentions that you found "what lay deep within the recesses of despair and hatred" **Where Two Paths Converge: mentions confronting Zeid and his own past in Xarcabard, and picturing your face when he thinks back on that day **Light of Judgment: mentions Aht Urhgan and Naji *Iron Eater makes references to the following quests/missions if you have completed them: **Where Two Paths Converge: mentions Volker and Zeid, Raogrimm and Deidogg **The Weight of Your Limits: mentions mastery of the axe **Enter the Talekeeper: mentions that you shined a beaming ray of hope for the Galka and a piece of wood **Fist of the People: mentions Zazarg **The Doorman: mentons that if he had met you as a child, he may have become an adventurer